Días sin Sol
by Marth Mt
Summary: ¿Un accidente, un asesinato, un suicidio? Melodrama entre un personaje con su padre, amigos y él mismo, sobre la desaparación de un ser amado


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Medabot ojalá haga un buen trabajo, pues ya tengo pensada el resto de los capítulos que creo, serían unos 5 o 6. Nada de Metabots es mío y le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Si cambio algún dato en la serie –pues admitámoslo, no sale en la web nada sobre los datos de los nombres de los papás de Zuru (aunque los mencionan una o dos veces...) ni cómo es su casa, no sean tan malitos y dejen una oportunidad.

Bien, mejor dejo presentaciones, espero les guste el fic y de paso dejen reviews.

'

'

'

— Te ves bien en esa imagen.

Si esperaba algún efecto no lo recibió en absoluto, talvez lo escuchó, alto probable, pero él no le hizo caso, talvez no me escuchó, al fin y acabo, o hace como que no me escucha. Se quedó un rato más espiando por la puerta del cuarto, como el intruso que era, un aditamento que no encajaba en la ridícula escena trágica que el muchacho ficticiosamente se hacía. O no tan fictiosiosa, al fin y acabo.

Su madre había muerto. Vaciló por un instante sobre el mensaje concreto de ese enunciado. No, esa melancolía no podría ser representada por el mejor actor, tampoco por un sujeto hipocondríaco que le echan una mala broma avisándole que se encuentra en el estado terminal. Ahora que lo pensaba, el mismo espía de la habitación evaluó la situación, con su traje negro de gala, los zapatos aun manchados de tierra santa fresca de la prematura neblina otoñal antes de entrar anochecido. Dejarlo solo, que se restableciera mientras pusiera la mente en orden, dale un minuto en el mundo exclusivamente para él. No, no tendría que abrazarle, no, no tendría que decirle dulces palabras que en años su esposa se rindió en recodarle que pasara más últimamente que su hijo, no, él era el espía de esa escena en ese dormitorio departamental de siete pisos, ventana a la ciudad, luz roja del sol moribundo reflejando sobre el retrato que el joven veía. Cerró tan quedo que dudó seriamente si su hijo estuvo presente de él en todo ese tiempo.

Por qué no decía el sacerdote -que al rezar las palabras "Hasta que la muerte lo separe"- no viniera con una advertencia que esta era dura, fría y cruel, peor que cualquier otra experiencia que la fétida memoria humana sería capaz de comprender. Por extraño que fuera, esa advertencia era diabólica cuando se vivía, dar ganas de romper el cristal donde tu propio reflejo te sonríe divertido, viendo la reacción al no prestarle atención seriamente a la advertencia, arrojarte a llorar y no querer despertar nunca más o, como en su caso, no en la de su hijo, pues ignoraba qué cosas pueden procesar en esos momentos aquélla mente tan compleja, sólo un vació o una ligera sensación de vértigo –como al caerte mientras cruzas la calle, o al saltarte un escalón de la escalera sin darte cuenta-, como un zumbido molesto en el oído, y luego marearte, como si casualmente hubieras perdido la presión a un drástico cambio de temperatura.

Por eso los asesinos es que son tan fríos. Evitan conocer a la víctima para minimizar esa sensación que llega a obsesionar con el tiempo, por eso es que son tan perdidos.

No rió de su propio chiste sarcástico sin humor. Qué es si no el melodrama que un chiste sin humor. Evitó pensar un segundo, para empinarse el medio galón de leche de un trago, escurriéndole sobre la piel y erizarle los cabellos pegajosos debajo de camisa. Miró con un gesto hosco los lirios y veladoras que impregnaban olor a viejo el departamento.

Unas decían condolencias.

Otras mil disculpas.

Otra palabras de apoyo.

Pero ninguna, nada que dijera qué debería hacer en ese momento con su hijo.

Puso un manojo de galletas de chocolate con chispas en un plato, también un vaso mitas lleno de la leche que sobrada y se encaminó nuevamente a ésa habitación.

De nueva cuenta, tocó tres veces, no esperó contestación.

— Te traje algo de comida por... si quieres... —se sintió incómodo a la indeferencia del muchacho— ¡Venga! Son galletitas con chistas ¡Tus favoritas! Oh, no me salgas con que ahora no te gustan...

Nervioso, se quedó plantada junto a él, no sabiendo dónde poner el plato. Qué más, sobre el escritorio.

— Si quieres algo más, salir a un restaurante o ver una película me avisas¿sí? Me dieron unos días libres en la empresa, ten por seguro que aquí estaré.

Rió con un sonido hueco de costumbre. Miró sin chiste a su hijo, lo hace apropósito, pensó el doctor porque la falta de espacio personal era muy tangible. No quería apresurar las cosas, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para acariciarle la cabeza, a ver si así él llegara a sentir que no estaba solo en ese dolor, que él estaría los siguientes días en la casa, para restablecer las cosas, adiós trabajo, cuentas pendientes, lo más importante era reacomodar una vida que no quería modificar por todo lo que quisiera –deja de ser subjetivo...- para tener un apoyo en el futuro, financiera y moralmente. Así que lo dejó solo, cerrando la puerta tan despacio como antes.

Parece que sólo era bueno en eso.

'

'

'

Arika tocó repetidamente la puerta de la habitación un sinnúmero de veces, tan frustrada que el dueño del cuarto se despertó sobresaltado, encima de una pila de historietas que consiguió baratas en una regaliz clandestina esa mañana detrás de la escuela. Qué será eso, pensó él, mirando extasiado como la madera rebotaba sobre sus goznes, como si fueran patadas y luego gritos de una mujer por mucho histérica. Miró a Metabee que, como él, su programa se había activado y veía con creciente terror al dicho "monstruo gritón".

— ¡Abre la puerta! —bramó Arika, como si las fuerzas se hubieran incrementando. El Sr. Tenryo espiaba desde la rendija del baño a la periodista, no era su problema, no iba a interceptar por su hijo, así que se acurrucó en la pared esperando curioso—. ¡Maldita sea¡IKKI, ÁBRE LA PUERTA!

El seguro cedió luego de tanto maltrato que por poco el mismo Tenryo sale lastimado. Se le erizó el cabello cuando la muchacha prácticamente se le lanzó encima. Pero había algo diferente: su enojo no era enojo era, como pensó en un principio, frustración y varío de desamparo, lo que se consigue tras una lucha interna. Prácticamente venía derrotada, llorando si es posible o ya había llorado, pues tenia los ojos irritados y brillantes del sol del mediodía.

— ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día? —exclamó histérica— ¡Dormir, comer y ver historietas!

— En realidad —se arriesgó a decir el medabot— competimos sobre quién tenía el mayor puntaje en el video juego "¡Pégale Al Topo!" ¡Y adivina quién fue el ser supremo que ga...!

Ella gritó frente a él una sarta de incoherencias que Ikki tuvo que obligarla a sentarse bruscamente en la cama, y sacudirla aparte.

— ¿Qué pasa? —fue lo que logró articular... Respiró violentamente, obviamente buscaba las palabras que la impactaron en un primer instante.

— La madre de Zuru sufrió un accidente.

Chilló rápidamente que los otros dos dieron cara de desentendidos.

— ¿La madre de quién sufrió qué?

— ¡La madre de Zuru sufrió un accidente, maldita sea, no me hagas repetirlo! —lloró a voz de gritó—. Nae... ¡Nae me lo acaba de decir! Se fue al hospital al instante, cerró temprano, le llegó un correo por parte de Zuru que parece... vio cuando pasó ¡Oh, ya no sé! Me pidió que... que... ¡Oh, Ikki!

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir –creo que no pensaron en nada, o no lograron pensar nada- mientras ella se desahogaba del shock. Pudo enviarles un mail para que ellos fueran al hospital también, pero estaba tan alterada que inconscientemente encontró un lapso neutro de la adrenalina y el sudor gastado de la corrida.

— Arika¿es cierto lo que dices? —dijo el medabot como si fuera parte de un sueño. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ikki se dejó caer ¿un accidente la mamá de Zuru? Tal vez nada grave, una fractura de pierna, inconciencia ¡Cualquier cosa con lo que sea suficiente llevarte al hospital! No, nada grave. A excepción de la reacción violenta de su sensible amiga, tal vez la palabra hospital, sufrió y emergencia era demasiados fuertes en una sola oración, un malentendido, o varias semanas en la cama en el peor caso. Pero estaba inquieto por la certidumbre, enfermo de imaginarse eso cuando bien podría estar en otra parte y hacer algo, se levantó cuando creyó que ella estaba lo suficientemente quieta y el medabot acomodando su armadura que se le desacomodó al dormir:

— Venga, vamos para allá.

'

'

'

La recepcionista dijo, al revisar fríamente en la computadora que efectivamente, habían llegado unos al área de tratamiento como hace una hora y media y también que, el nombre de uno de ellos, era Aleada Zuru, la identificación la traía en el bolso.

No eran los únicos en llegar. El doctor Aki, Nae y Zuru estaban en un pasillo, los dos primeros sentados, este último caminando como una pantera salvaje al ser injertada a la pequeña celda de un zoológico toda su vida.

— Ikki, Arika, qué bueno que hayan venido.

— Hola, Dr. Aki —contestaron ellos, agarrando respiración.

— ¿Cómo está la mamá de Zuru? —Ikki miró de soslayo al chico que caminaba sin lugar fijo.

Nae bajó la cabeza sobriamente.

— Aun no lo saben los doctores. No nos han querido decir detalles pero por lo que sabemos es que... —miró al chico que imperceptiblemente bajó la velocidad en su nula carrera— que no se encuentra tan bien como quisiéramos, chicos.

— Ya entendí —gruñó de repente el Zora mirando a Nae—, sé que está grave pero eso no significa que murmuren cuando estoy presente.

Nae prefirió no tocar la hiel dolorosa discutiendo con él, no era por piedad ni tampoco por sumisión, era porque es cruel hablar de eso cuando estaba de esa forma tan personal. Ikki y lo demás comprendieron eso, mirando como los doctores iba y van y otros familiares esperaban afuera también a sus parientes, varios dormidos por la espera, otro más contentos, presumiendo que no le sacarían un apéndice al que le sacaron hace unos pocos años. El Dr. Aki estaba pensando en el esposo de su gran y viejo amigo que en ese instante debería estar trabajando en la empresa hasta altas horas de la noche. Ya deberían de haberle avisado, eso no lo sabía, pero debería de estar ahí con su hijo, él sería el más adecuado que medio mundo alrededor de Zuru como representaban Metabee, Ikki, Arika, él o Nae y cualquier metiche más.

Cuando por fin se sentó, no sin ayuda, por supuesto, Nae se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano firme a la indecisa y temblorosa del Zora, prometiendo:

— Todo va a salir bien.

Él enterneció la mirada herida, poniéndose brillante y húmeda de repente.

— Tienes razón.

'

'

'


End file.
